


Misunderstanding the prince 2.0

by Littlemisswriting



Series: Sanders sides angst because why not [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Character Death, Crying, Dark Past, Gen, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemisswriting/pseuds/Littlemisswriting
Summary: To understand this storyline better I would recommend reading Misunderstanding the prince before this or else it will be a bit confusing at first but I think this story can be a stand-alone away from the original Misunderstanding the prince.This is the aftermath of the story Misunderstanding the prince and ow everyone reacts to it and the events that transpired the original story.
Series: Sanders sides angst because why not [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Misunderstanding the prince 2.0

Roman awoke with a gasp as he felt his plush bed and duvet underneath him. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his eyes were wide with panic. He remembered it as clear as day… the argument with Remus… his brother eventually being sick of him and pushing him off of the cliff edge and him smiling as tears fell down his face moments before he hit the ground. He couldn’t have hit the floor though, no… someone had to have stopped it… he had a nightmare that’s all! No prince like he would feel so down about himself to the point of hoping his brother would push him. Roman smiled thinking of his explanation but his smile faltered because whether it happened or not he still felt empty inside and he still wished that he had fallen… what was wrong with him? If Roman was wrong and this wasn’t a nightmare then he didn’t just fail at giving Thomas good ideas and motivation… no, he failed at doing a simple thing and protecting Thomas. He couldn’t protect Thomas from himself and that was the worst thing of them all. He stood up on shaky legs and went to make himself look glamorous as always as he thought how he could do it and not come back. 

Once he was all glamorous and without any obvious flaws, he threw his door open and walked out of it into a feeling that was not pleasant. It felt like death had gripped itself on everyone’s hearts and he could hear vague shouting so he headed towards it with his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword but found nothing. Although his sword not being within his grasp he ventured further towards the noise and saw his family… with Remus and Deceit in the courtroom and saw the source of the shouting was definitely from them… no doubt about it so he decided to listen in.

“- for a life is the only way to get this sorted!” Virgil shouted as he held onto the back of Remus’ sash, “He took one of ours so we take yours Deceit… you obviously put him up to it and now Roman’s dead - dead.” He paused, “Do you understand what this’ll do to Thomas?”

“I know full well what it will do! That’s why it’s completely unreasonable for me to have conspired this!” Deceit yelled,” You have to believe me, I cared for the two of them before Patton split them! I cared for them as they were my own and even if he didn’t care about me or didn’t remember me because you guys were the ones who took him away… you took him away from his brother and from me-” Deceit was interrupted

“You had nothing to do with Roman after the split and I was his padre! You don’t have a right to say that!” Patton shrieked from the jury

“No right? I cared for him and his brother when you decided they were fine but as soon as you realised you could split them it was the first thing you did! I had to hold a screaming Remus as he tried to fight me to get to his brother! You split us apart when we were perfectly fine as we were and I dare say we were a better family to him than you ever will be… ever were.” Deceit finished solemnly and Roman paused as he tried to think of the truth… what was life like back then and he thought the only way he could do that would be to see Remus’ memories… it was a stretch but it could work.

Roman droned out the shouting and screeching that ensued Deceit’s comment and thought to his brother and how they were together before the split but something told him that there was more than just before the split so he thought of talking to Remus but he wasn’t sure how to approach it… they all thought he was dead so the fall happened but he survived and he doesn’t know how he lived through it but there was no way it was from someone else because they would have said something by now. Roman shook his head and refocused on Remus. Thomas talks to us like this all the time so it shouldn’t be too much of a hassle… just need a memory or two instead Roman thought while concentrating. 

He felt a slight connection with Remus but Roman didn’t hear Remus trying to see who it was. He felt distraught and like he’d given up. Nothing was stopping Roman when he went on the look for something to verify Deceit’s statement and then he found an emotional memory and he could already hear the screaming and shouting so he pushed forwards and into it.

When he opened his eyes he was short… he looked around and saw himself and he then noticed his colour scheme and realised that this must have been some time after the split because they were already wearing their respective colours. He just sat back and watched through Remus’ memory and he saw Deceit walking towards them and he noticed that he was sad… his human side was blotchy and he had tears running from his eye. Deceit explained calmly that the man who split them wanted one of them… the good one and that got Roman’s attention, so Patton had split them but he didn’t know he took him and left Remus. Roman’s view from Remus changed as he clung to his (Roman’s) arm shouting how he would protect his brother no matter the cost and Deceit smiled sadly and told them that he tried to reason with him but there wasn’t any way he could make it happen. Deceit continued to tell them that the bad man was to take Roman away and there was no way that it could be persuaded otherwise. Roman saw himself crying and sobbing and he was hopeful that this was just a lie… fabricated by Deceit to turn Remus against him but he then saw Deceit pull out a sword and hand it to Roman to “remember them by” but Roman recognised the blade from anywhere, he remembered the intricate design on the handle and the blade. He knew it because it was the one he polished and sharpened before and after every one of his quests.

Moments later he saw Patton, he was holding a boy all in black with eyeshadow and Roman felt his worry - well Remus acknowledged it. He saw himself backing away from the Patton and shouting for Deceit to help him… he was screaming that he was scared. Remus must’ve overheard Deceit and Patton talking because when Patton through the small boy at Deceit he said he was “defective” and “without a colour”. He saw Patton suggesting that he should be exterminated to avoid trouble for Thomas but Remus didn’t know who Thomas was. When his view changed next he was at his normal height and was standing between himself and Remus and he saw Deceit holding Remus as he tried to run for him - to save him but Patton dragged him away and into the light.

Roman jolted in shock at what he had seen, he felt worry course through his veins as he realised who that little boy was. Then he recoiled when he thought of Patton. Patton had definitely started it from the very beginning and Roman wondered whether Remus had meant to push him off of the cliff. He pressed his hand onto the door of the courtroom and smiled as he remembered that there was a way to exterminate a side… he just had to find it but first, he had to set things right and let people know the truth.  
Roman met bewildered eyes and tears when he walked in. He saw confusion but he felt the relief in the room. He smiled at them all as if nothing had happened and he was about to speak before Patton jumped excitedly.

“He’s come back from the dead! He’s come back from the dead momentarily to be the leading witness! He’ll tell you the truth you slimy snake!” Patton was gleeful but no one made a move to embrace Roman

“He’s not talking Patton, I don’t think he is really here…” Logan said

“Nonsense! Roman… if you hear be beyond life tell me, who killed you.” Patton shouted over to him

Roman thought momentarily and started to walk towards the culprit in his opinion and then he lifted his hand once he was in the middle of the room and pointed it at Patton. This was not received well - obviously - Patton went pale but he was hiding something while Virgil’s hold on Remus loosened enough for Remus to run to Roman. Remus was in a fettle and it was obvious because he was constantly checking Roman to see if he was ok and he hasn’t done that since the split.

“Roman… are you really here?” Remus asked with a wobble in his voice

“I’m here brother, I promise,” Roman muttered as he pulled Remus into a tight hug and he shortly heard Remus sobbing and muttering how he thought he had lost him so when he pulled away from the hug Remus fell to the ground sobbing even more

“Roman? Do you remember?” It was Deceit, his eyes were hopeful and his human eye shone with unshed tears

“Remember what? The day Patton gave you Virgil and took me? The way he called him defective and wanted him terminated?” There was a gasp from Virgil as he looked at Patton but Roman continued, “How you gave me my sword as a goodbye present? How you held Remus back to protect him? How Patton took me-” Roman stopped and gasped for breath that he couldn’t get. He felt a blinding pain in his chest and when he looked down he saw the tip of a blade poking through his chest and painting his white outfit crimson red. He looked up and saw Remus screaming but he couldn’t hear him, he saw Deceit shocked… he wasn’t even saying a word and he saw Virgil with tear tracks down his face and pointing behind Roman.

"It had to be done, Thomas can't know!" Patton shouted as he ran into Logan's arms

Roman didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see the person behind him but he was sure he was dying and he didn’t want to. He wanted to hang out with his real family and get to know them as he should have. He wants to comfort Virgil and tell him that he wasn’t defective… just a little late when it came to bloom. He can’t die yet but when he turns around he sees Patton with shaking hands while Logan comforts him. Logan is comforting him? He hears nothing but white noise as he falls to his knees and then he pieces it together; Deceit never terminated Virgil because the only way to terminate a side was to kill them with a sword - more specifically Roman’s sword that Deceit gave to him and Roman nearly chokes out a bitter laugh but he sees Remus in front of him and he thinks that Remus is talking about how to save him but Roman doesn’t know what he wants him to do. What Roman does do is pull the sword from behind him and wince when it gets pulled out and he gives it to Remus while muttering what he hopes was, “For you, my apologies for being a bad brother.” The only shame in it all is is that Roman will never know what he actually said because he slumped to the floor and breathed his last breath. 

He managed to let the truth out but the trauma that was caused by seeing a friend… no a family member get murdered for trying to reconnect and mend bridges changed a lot of them on that day and as he watches them he is unsure if they’ll ever return to how they were because now there’s a definitive line of who is and who isn’t talking and Roman is always appreciative of his brother for even in death he can reference Disney because of him.

For Remus placed him inside a glass coffin surrounded by flowers and he’s placed in there with a clean prince outfit on and his hands placed elegantly on his chest and it looks as if he is simply sleeping… waiting for his true love’s kiss.


End file.
